Total Drama Extraordinaire's
by smplpln
Summary: Chris brings back twenty-eight contestants of the series' before to have lots more dangerous fun on the original Camp Wawanakwa to compete for one million dollars! Who will win? What will people do to win?
1. Welcome Back!

The camera shows Chris standing on the dock back at Camp Wawanakwa "Welcome back to another season of your favourite series Total Drama. I have brought back twenty-eight extraordinary contestants from the series we have had before to compete for One million dollars! Now get ready to greet our contestants of Total Drama Extraordinaire's" Chris said excitedly!

The camera zooms out and shows the boat with all the contestants on it coming up. All the contestants looking ready to compete for the million dollars the boat pulls right next to the dock. Slowly the contestants all start to get off the boat.

Chris stands at the end of the dock greeting the contestants and welcoming them back to Camp Wawanakwa.

"First off the boat comes the ultimate bad boy of Total Drama, Duncan" Chris exclaimed! "Duncan how you doing buddy?"

The punk glared at him. "Eat dirt McLean" Duncan snapped.

"Touchy.." McLean said "Alright, let's welcome back our next contestant Bridgette"

"You brought us back here again?" The surfer chick said.

"Yes, yes I did" Chris said joyfully. The surfer chick sighed then walked to the other side of the dock and stood next to Duncan.

"Okay moving on, I need to get through everybody before the shows over" Chris said quickly "Here's a few major competitors: Leshawna, Owen, and Gwen!"

"WOOHOO!" Shouted Owen "I'm so excited to be back in another season"

"Yeah, won't this be a blast.." The goth girl said sarcastically

"Look out campers cuz I'm in it to win it." Leshawna said proudly.

Chris pushed them down the dock to hurry up the introduction.

"Alright now let's welcome back the biggest party boy of the century, Geoff" Chris said.

"Thanks man, it's good to be back at the place where it all started" Geoff said politely.

As soon as he got off the boat he quickly scurried over to Bridgette. They hugged and started to make out.

A group of people piled out of the boat all eager to get into the game and start to compete for the one million dollars.

"There we go! Let's welcome our lovable Mama's boy DJ, everybody's least favourite CIT Courtney, also the know-it-all Noah, and our quote unquote supermodel dating, cookie eating, Justin obsessed competitor Beth!" Chris said greeting the four.

Five more original competitors came off of the boat. Heather walked down the board of the ship onto the dock and didn't say a word. Then stumbling down to the dock came Cody, Izzy, and Lindsay who were fighting to get down before each other. Then Eva came stomping down already angry as ever.

"There we have it all the contestants from Total Drama Island" Chris spoke "But-"

"Ugh!" Heather screamed "I hate when he says but"

"Uh hem." Chris said annoyed "As I was saying, what's bringing back people from other series if I don't bring back the two contestants from World Tour?"

Up pulled another boat and off came Alejandro, and Sierra. Shrieking Sierra ran straight to Cody. Alejandro just walked off the boat cool and relaxed not caring about talking to anyone.

**Heather's confessional: You all think I'd be happy to see that jerk Alejandro, but a couple weeks ago we broke up and are no longer dating. Now I think I know why he broke up with me. It was probably because he didn't want feelings to get in the way of the one million dollars THAT DIRTBAG **

Chris was not done introducing the contestants yet. He had a smirk on his face that made it able to tell he had a plan. A third boat had pulled up with a group of eight people here to compete.

"Now let's introduce the last 10 contestants we are missing!" Chris shockingly said.

Off the boat came: Scott, Jo, Mike, Lightning, Zoey, B, Dawn, Cameron, Anne Maria, Sam, and Brick. They all rushed down the dock.

"There we go!" Chris happily said "Who could forget our Revenge of the Island contestants?"

"It's about time we got here" Anne Maria said "This year I ain't lettin' no fake diamonds or freaky creatures cheat me out of a million bucks"

"Yeah, sure whatever you say puff head" The masculine woman named Jo said to the jersey girl.

"Ain't nobody winning this thing but me, Sha-Lightning!" Said Lightning the cocky jock.

"I'm actually kind of scared to be back here" Zoey whispered to Mike and Cameron.

"Yeah, same here." Cameron said "This year has a lot of contestants that our strong competitors!"

"Don't worry guys!" Mike said feeling mellow "As long as we all stick together we will be fine."

"Yeah I guess you're right!" Zoey happily said feeling safe with Mikes comfort.

"I need all the contestants down to the cabins NOW!" Chris shouted "MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"

All the campers ran down to the cabins as fast as they could. Everyone was standing in front of the two cabins and then Chris flew by on his jetpack and landed in front of the twenty-eight contestants.

"It's time for teams!" Chris laughed "I got some good teams planned out"

All the teens groaned. Chris pulled out a list and then spoke "Team one is: Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff, Noah, Lindsay, Cody, Mike, Sierra, B, Zoey, Brick, Izzy, and Court-"

"NO!" Duncan whined "Why does she have to be on my team?"

"For once I agree with that big idiot" Courtney spoke "Why did you have to do that?"

"Deal with it." Chris snapped. "Now where was I?" Chris continued "Oh yes, team two is: Owen, Bridgette, DJ, Gwen, Alejandro, Beth, Scott, Heather, Lightning, Jo, Sam, Dawn, Cameron, and Eva. From now on team one is known as the Marvelous Monkeys, and team two is know as the Terrific Pterodactyls"

"Chris you know that Pterodactyl is spelt with a P right?" Noah questioned

"I was hoping none of you would notice but since someone did I'll change the name" Chris murmured "You guys can be the Tiny Tadpoles"

"Man that's a bad team name" Geoff chuckled

Everyone on the Tadpoles complained. Some of the team members were shunning the know it all Noah.

**Noah's confessional: Great, just great all these idiots are mad at me because I corrected Chris' spelling. Sorry I'm not a complete moron.**

"Teams get ready for a challenge!" Chris exclaimed "We have a special type of water balloon fight to happen"

The teams put all their stuff away and came back out for the challenge. Chris sat there waiting with about a ton of water balloons and Chef.

Chris started to speak "This is a water balloon-"

"Oh really? That's what a water balloon looks like?" Duncan interrupted being sarcastic.

"Shut it." Chris blustered "These water balloons are filled with water, ketchup, mustard, relish, hard boiled eggs, and dog dung all blended up"

"Eww" all the contestants whined

"You're teams will compete against each other in a water balloon fight for immunity and the team who loses has to vote someone out" Chris laughed "We will see this happen when we come back next time on Total… Drama… Extraordinaire's"


	2. Balloon Blast

"Welcome back to Total Drama Extraordinaires! When we left off I told the contestants what teams they are on and who was on it, some of them were excited and others were not and when we left off I said their challenge was going to be an epic water balloon fight haha!" Chris laughed "Let's see what will happen during this challenge right here, right now, on Total… Drama… Extraordinaires"

Both teams were standing in front of Chris waiting to hear how the challenge will go down and all the rules to it. They knew it wasn't going to be easy though, when it comes to Chris there is always a twist!

"Here's how this challenge will be played" Chris ordered "You and your team will have these nasty balloons that are disgusting and smelly. Your job is to hit one of your opponents with a balloon. If you get hit with a balloon you are out of the challenge. The team that has all their players hit with a balloon loses and will have to send someone home. Finally here's the last rule of the game, Sasquatchanakwa is somewhere in the forest so if you see him and hit him with a balloon you automatically win it for your team! There's the rules now go!"

All the players ran off into different directions with their team to plan out a strategy. The monkeys stopped and started to plan things out.

"Okay let's look at our youth" Cody encouraged "We need to think of a quick strategy to get them all out!"

"Wow Cody, you're so smart and hot when it comes to strategizing" Sierra squealed

"You guys can do whatever you want just don't get out" Duncan barked "We all heard what Chris said, if we hit Sasquatchanakwa we automatically win so I'm going for him!"

Duncan quickly ran off going to look for the Sasquatch.

"Sergeant Brick reporting for duty" Brick said firmly "We should split up into different quadrants then attack the other army in groups"

"Ohh, like surprise attacks. Izzy likes" The crazy red head known as Izzy said

"Wow Brock you're so smart, that's a good plan" Lindsay said.

"Ma'am my name is Brick not Brock" Brick corrected "but yes, we shall do two teams of four and one team of five. Geoff, Izzy, Noah, and Leshawna go together, Mike, Zoey, B, and I will be a team then Cody, Sierra, Courtney, Anne Maria, and Lindsay be another. Alright team split up!"

The members of the Monkeys all split up.

Tiny Tadpoles were all split up. None of them thought about sticking together of anything. Scott, Heather, Alejandro, Owen, Lightning, Jo, and Eva all wanted to be by themselves so they all split up. That left Bridgette, DJ, Gwen, Beth, Sam, Dawn and Cameron missing half their team not knowing what to do.

"Hey guys! Maybe we can all search in a group and find the other team" DJ wondered

"That's a good idea but maybe we can split up into two teams of the seven of us and move around quicker" Cameron responded "DJ, Sam, and I can all go this way then Gwen, Beth, Bridgette and Dawn can all go that way"

The rest of them murmured but all agreed and the teams broke up even more.

Walking through the forest by himself Scott was lurking around trying to find someone from the other team to hit. Slowly walking he tripped over a log and fell into Alejandro.

"Watch where you're going my friend" The hispanic said gently as he helped Scott up

"Who are you calling friend?" Scott snapped "If anything we could maybe be acquaintances"

Scott was obviously offering Alejandro an alliance deal but he was acting oblivious.

"Is that an alliance you're asking for?" Alejandro questioned.

"I'm not asking but just saying I am open for it" Scott muttered.

"Well if that's what you want I am in for an alliance as long as we vote for the same person every time." Alejandro replied "but we would need a third man to this alliance so voting would go towards our plans"

"I like the way you think" Scott informed "I can easily get the meat head Lightning on board or convince Sam to do whatever I say but let should lose this challenge and take out a player right away"

"Okay." Alejandro replied then went his separate way from Scott

Geoff, Izzy, Noah, and Leshawna were walking through the forest then heard a noise. They automatically ducked behind a bush. Walking by was Gwen, Bridgette, Dawn and Beth. Leshawna armed herself with a balloon and launched it in the air hitting Beth.

"Ah!" Beth said blankly trying to scream but wasn't able to "I've been hit"

The other three girls took their positions holding their balloons. The two teams threw back and forth for a few minutes until Gwen hit Noah.

"A player from each team has been knocked out. Beth and Noah!" Announced Chris over the speaker.

Leshawna hit Gwen and Dawn. All that was left was Bridgette. Out of no where Bridgette hit Izzy and Leshawna down. It was one on one Bridgette & Geoff.

"I can't hit you Bridgette" Geoff whimpered "You're my babe"

"Awh Geoff you're so sweet" Bridgette said "I'm sorry but I have to do this"

She threw the balloon hitting her boyfriend and making him smell.

"I'm so sorry Geoff!" Bridgette pleaded

"It's okay babe, no worries" Geoff said

Brick, Zoey, Mike and B were walking and then saw Lightning. They immediately bombed four balloons all at Lightning. Every single one hit him dead on.

"Ah man!" Lightning pouted

Jo came running by trying to take out some players then saw Lightning.

"Ha looks like Sha-Lightning is now Sha-Smelly" Jo said mocking Lightning.

She quickly threw a balloon at Brick. Then she dodged a balloon thrown at her by Mike. She bombed another one and hit Zoey. It was B and Mike against Jo.

"B, lets throw the balloons from different sides so she can't dodge them" Mike whispered

B nodded then the two men threw a balloon from each side. Jo dropped to the ground dodging both then tossing one up at B hitting him. Mike was freaked out but then just threw one and hit Jo when she wasn't looking.

Duncan was running all around the forest then he came into contact with Alejandro. The each of them both had a balloon in their hand, staring each other down.

"You're just going to stand there and not hit me?" Alejandro questioned "Ha. Pathetic"

Scott was walking around and saw Alejandro and Duncan at their stand up. He was hoping Alejandro would get hit so they can eliminate someone today. Out of no where came DJ, Cameron, and Sam walking in a group into the same mess. Along with that came there other team mates Owen, Heather, Bridgette, and Eva. It was Duncan against the other teams. They were all surrounding him. Duncan had no one. All of a sudden Cody, Sierra, Courtney, Lindsay and Anne Marie all came to Duncans rescue. Lindsay got hit right away by Alejandro. Cody hit Owen, and Heather, then got hit by Eva. Sierra hit Eva for hitting Cody, then she hit Bridgette and Cameron. Courtney bombed one at Scott then got hit by Alejandro. Anne Marie didn't hit anyone because she missed every time. DJ ended up hitting Anne Marie. That left Duncan, Sierra, Courtney and Mike left for the Monkeys and DJ and Sam for the Tadpoles. Duncan hit DJ then got hit by Sam. Sam took down Courtney and Sierra with him too.

"Yes!" Sam shouted "I won for my team!"

"Not so fast there buddy!" Mike yelled as he threw a balloon at Sam hitting him.

"There we have it!" Chris exclaimed "The Marvelous Monkeys win! I'll see the Tiny Tadpoles at the campfire ceremony."

**Sam's confessional: I really hope my team doesn't vote me off for blowing the challenge when I thought I won.**

**Alejandro's confessional: Scott and I have this alliance and we have decided to vote for one person tonight. We got Lightning, Jo, and Sam all on it too. It's great.**

**Campfire ceremony:**

"Welcome to the first campfire ceremony of the season, if you do not receive a marshmallow you must go to the canon of shame and be launched into the sky and never come back ever." Chris told.

"Alright the marshmallows go to: Owen, Bridgette, DJ, Gwen, Alejandro, Scott, Heather, Lightning, Jo, Sam, Dawn, Eva, and the final marshmallow goes to" Chris said adding tension and suspense.

Cameron and Beth on the edge of their seats wondering which one of them will be going home. Both of them so very nervous.

"The final marshmallow goes to, Cameron" Chris said "Beth, it's time for you to go to canon of shame and be launched out."

She walked to the end of the dock got into the canon then Chris launched her off. She didn't even scream because of the accident she had.

"There we have it, the first elimination of the season, who will be eliminated next time? and what alliances will be formed or broken?" Chris questioned "Find out next time on Total… Drama… Extraordinaires"


	3. Who's a chicken?

"Last time on Total Drama Extraordinaires, the teams battled it out in an epic balloon fight" Chris exclaimed "It was quite messy, and smelly but in the end it was Beth to be the first contestant to be launched off in the canon of shame. What challenge will the campers face next, and who will be eliminated? Find out right here, right now on Total.. Drama… Extraordinaires!"

Shows the campers sitting in the mess hall getting ready to eat. They all lined up in front of the serving counter. Chef dropped their food onto each of their treys. One of the campers always had something bad to say about Chefs cooking. Everyone thought Chefs food was raunchy. The contestants were all sitting down eating.

"Everyone stop eating and come outside right now!" Chris shouted over the speaker.

All the teens got up and walked outside. They all knew that this meant there was going to be a challenge. Once they all got outside and stood their Chris came and was looking mischievous.

"I have an exciting challenge for you guys today" Chris said "but first I just wanted to mention that just like every year I have hidden the Chris Head of Invincibility somewhere on the island where only I know. If you get eliminated but have that you are safe."

**Scott's confessional: Seriously, I mean seriously. He's just telling us this now? I would have found it already. I found the one in Revenge of the Island in a matter of days so how hard could it be to find this. I better whittle a couple fakes though, those always come in handy to make people believe they're safe no matter what when really they're not. (Scott laughs hysterically) **

"Okay now that the whole invincibility statue thing is out of the way let's get on with the challenge" Chris ordered "I've decided to go back to season one and make you all do the cliff jumping challenge once more because we all know the third times the charm." Chris started to laugh hysterically.

"Please tell me that Fang will not be in the water we jump into" whined Scott.

"Yes, yes he will be" Chris answered then smirked, Scott sighed.

**Scott's confessional: If I jump I'll be shark food and if I don't jump I'll be eliminated. This is just great.**

"This will be a piece of cake" Jo said confidently.

"Yeah it will! I'm going to own this challenge. Sha-Lightning!" Lightning said being cocky.

"Quit your chatting and get to the top of the cliff pronto!" Chris shouted

All the campers started to run for the top of the cliff. Brick and Jo decided to race to the very top and beat the other one their. Finally all the contestants got to the top. Chris was already up there waiting.

"Alright teams, let's get cliff diving!" Chris cheered

The tadpoles were up first. They might have a chance of being at the elimination ceremony since DJ did not jump in season one. Some of his teammates were thinking he might not jump again. Plus they had Scott who was terrified of Fang that was down below. Everyone could see the mutant shark lurking around in the water. All of the tadpoles looked down at the water below them.

"So, who wants to go first?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I'll go first, Lightning ain't afraid of a cliff and some water" The jock said as he jumped off the cliff.

He jumped doing a pencil dive landing straight in the water. Next came Jo who did a full out nose dive off the cliff. Then came Alejandro, Eva, and Dawn. Heather jumped next and then Cameron.

"I don't know if I should jump, I don't want to get my game-guy wet" Sam said.

"Come on just leave it up here, it'll be fine" Bridgette said as she was getting ready to jump.

Bridgette was doing a running start to jump off but accidentally tripped on a rock knocking over Cameron then they both went off the cliff together screaming.

"Chris do you think you could hold my game-guy while I jump?" Sam questioned

"Sorry, no can do my friend. What ever was in your pockets or on you at the time of the challenge starting must stay with you when you jump." Chris replied

Sam sighed "Sorry guys I can't jump. I am not destroying my game"

"Well then I guess you get the chicken hat" Chris sneered

Gwen then jumped off since she's done it two times before it's not really a challenge to her anymore. Next came Owen who was frightened at first but did it anyways. All that was left was Scott and DJ. They already had one chicken on the team they couldn't afford to get anymore.

"I can't do it" DJ cried "What if I hurt another animal?"

"It's okay their big guy, but you still have to wear the chicken hat." Chris chuckled "It's now down to Scott will he jump or will he chicken out like DJ and Sam?"

Scott nervously looked down at the water and saw Fang poke his head out.

**Scott's confessional: I was standing there thinking to myself "If I jump this shark is going to eat me" I was scared for my life.**

**Alejandro's confessional: Man, I was sitting at the beach watching thinking if he doesn't jump he's probably going home. I couldn't let him go home, I need him for my alliance.**

Scott took a deep breathe and thought about whether or not he should jump. He stood there for quite a while until he saw Fang look directly at him and grin showing Scott he was hungry for him. Scott then fainted and fell off the cliff and landed in the safe zone. When he hit the water he woke up instantly and stayed in the safe zone afraid to leave because of Fang.

"There we have it, the Marvelous Monkeys just need to have less than two people not jump and they win!" Chris exclaimed

"This is such a joke" Duncan laughed "having done this two times already a third time isn;t going to be much harder"

He then jumped off the cliff and landed in the water. After that came Geoff who jumped off swinging his cowboy hat screaming "WooHoo!" Next was Leshawna, Noah, and Cody. Since Cody had jumped Sierra ran right after him screaming his name! Brick went diving in trying to look better than Jo. Izzy and Zoey both jumped thinking it was fun. B jumped in silence not saying a word about it. All that was left was Anne Maria, Mike, Courtney, and Lindsay.

"This can't be that hard" Mike said trying to relax. He leaped off the cliff screaming for his life "AHHHH!" He yelled.

"No way am I doing this I hate heights" Courtney snapped then received her chicken hat.

"I'm not doing it either, I can't afford to get my hair wet and mess it up" Anne Maria said.

"I can't get my hair wet either I just got it straightened" Lindsay commented.

All three of them had to get the chicken hats and costed the Marvelous Monkeys the challenge.

"There we have it, the Tiny Tadpoles win!" Chris shouted "I will see you monkeys at the elimination ceremony"

Everyone on the monkeys sighed.

**Duncan's confessional: Well, one of the three who didn't jump have to go home. I'm going to vote for Courtney though. If I can get rid of her now she won't be able to hurt me later.**

**Cody's confessional: Three people to choose from, hmm I'm not sure who to pick.**

**Leshawna's confessional: I'm voting for Anne Maria. Chick says she's afraid to get her hair wet? Her hair ain't even that nice.**

Campfire ceremony:

"You all know the rules, if you do not receive a marshmallow you must be blasted off in the canon ball of shame and you can never come back. Ever." Chris proclaimed "The first marshmallow goes to Duncan, then Geoff, Leshawna, Noah, Cody, Mike, Sierra, B, Brick, Zoey and Izzy"

The three girls all nervous on their seats. "The next marshmallow goes to Lindsay" Chris said."and the final marshmallow of the night goes to… Courtney"

"What!" Anne Maria yelled "This is BS"

Chris put her in the canon as fast as he could and launched her off. "There we have it another episode of Total… Drama… Extraordinaires!" Chris exclaimed.

***If you have any challenge ideas, feel free to send them to me if you want them to be an episode!***


	4. Where's that Team Mate?

"Welcome back to another interesting episode of Total Drama Extraordinaires" Chris greeted "Last time the campers had to do the classic cliff dive! In the end, it was the Monkeys who had to send someone home because they had more chickens than the tadpoles. It turned out that Anne Marie was the chicken on the menu to get served and be gone. What's going to happen in todays episode? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Extraordinaires!"

**After the campfire ceremony: **

The monkeys were all sitting around the campfire roasting there marshmallows.

"Man this is stinks" Duncan sighed "our teams are tied, I was hoping we could have gotten an advantage in the numbers but some people aka "Princess" had to be a chicken"

"Hey! I wasn't the only chicken" Courtney barked "Lindsay was also one"

"Don't bring me into this he only mentioned you!" Lindsay objected

"Guys lets not argue that won't get us anywhere" Cody proclaimed "we need to think of a strategy to win the next challenge!"

"Wow Cody, you're sexy when you talk strategy" Sierra shrieked

"We have tomorrow to think of strategy lets get to bed" Zoey said.

The campers all agreed and walked back to their cabin. The Tadpoles were all in their cabin getting ready to go to bed. The monkeys just got back into their cabin and started to do the same. Suddenly, a canister was dropped into each of the cabins spraying out smoke. That canister was full of knockout gas. All the contestants just fell right asleep dropping to the floor.

Two people rushed into both cabins taking a team member from each. From the Monkeys, Courtney was taken and from the Tadpoles, Heather was taken.

**The next day:**

Everyone was getting up wondering what happened last night. Some were trying to just plain out remember what happened to them.

**Monkeys cabin:**

"Dudes, what happened last night?" Geoff questioned.

"Hey yeah, I don't really remember anything after the campfire ceremony" Cody added.

"Let's go to the females side of the cabin and figure out what happened last night" Brick suggested.

Duncan, Geoff, Noah, Cody, Mike, B, and Brick all walked to the girls half of the cabin. They walked in and all the girls of their team were just waking up.

"Wow, that was the greatest sleep I have ever had" Leshawna said stretching.

"I know right?" Izzy added "But what happened last night?"

"We are pretty sure Chris gassed us out" Duncan answered.

"That may be true" Zoey agreed "But that doesn't tell us why he did it"

"Maybe it was for his amusement?" Sierra mentioned.

"You realize that everything he does to us is for his amusement right…" Noah said "There has to be more to it than just that"

They all stood there thinking about what happened.

"Wait!" Lindsay shouted "Where's Courtney?"

"Chris probably took her and I'm guessing it's going to have something to do with our challenge today" Mike stated.

B nodded to the fact that Mike was probably right. Everyone else also agreed with him.

**Tadpoles cabin:**

They were all just getting up now. DJ, Owen, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Sam, and Cameron were all just waking up in the boys half of the cabin.

"Man, that was the best sleep I've had out here" DJ said.

"Yeah! I didn't sleep walk naked" Owen replied.

"That's a shock, stupid over-sized donkey" Alejandro whispered to himself.

"Lightning feels Sha-rested!" Lightning said speaking in third person.

"Don't any of you find it strange that we all slept amazingly?" Cameron questioned "Plus do any of you remember what happened after we entered our cabin last night?"

"No, but who cares we all slept great stop adding thinking into this situation nerd." Scott snapped.

"I'm with Scott on this" Sam added "I feel great and ready to do great in today's challenge"

"I think Cameron might be on to something though guys" Alejandro remarked. "Let's go check how the girls are doing"

"Finally!" Cameron exclaimed "Someone actually wants to help"

The boys got up and started to walk over to the girls side of the cabin.

The girls were already up and getting dressed. Bridgette, Gwen, and Dawn were sitting there talking. Eva and Jo were doing push-ups to see who could do more. None of the girls realizing that one of their team members is missing.

"Ha! I beat you" Eva chuckled

"No you didn't!" Jo said defending her self.

"Hey jockettes want to keep it down over there?" Gwen commented.

The two female jocks glared at her with a death stare. The boys knocked then walked in.

"Wait for us to let you in why don't you" Bridgette commented.

"Sorry about that" Owen said "But we think something happened to us last night"

The boys looked around through the girls cabin.

"Wait!" Alejandro shouted "Where's Heather?"

He was freaking out while all of his team mates were just staring at him.

**Scotts confessional: (Sat there laughing hysterically) He is so whipped on Heather it's kind of embarrassing. (Laughs more)**

**Gwens confessional: Well that couldn't be anymore obvious (Laughs) **

**Owens confessional: Wow, I didn't know Al had worried so much about Heather (Laughs) it's so funny! (Laughs more) **

Everyone in the cabin were just standing or sitting there in an awkward silence. Suddenly they all started bursting out in laughter, laughing at Alejandro. He stood there awkwardly.

"Alright guys it's not funny" Dawn said "his aura seems very depressed and awkward right now"

"Alejandro has been embarrassed enough" DJ stated "Let's go and find Chris!"

Everyone agreed and left the cabin. As the Tadpoles were going out to find Chris so were the Monkeys. They both crossed paths walking next to each other until they heard a loud voice on the speaker.

"Stop where you are maggots!" Chef shouted over the speaker.

All the contestants stopped where they were. Chris flew on his jetpack and landed in front of them.

"Welcome campers!" Chris exclaimed "Your challenge for today has already started, as you have noticed both teams are each missing a player. For the Monkeys you are missing Courtney-" Chris was rudely interrupted.

"Good, we don't need her" Duncan said.

"Ahem" Chris said being annoyed "and for the Tadpoles are missing Heather. The point of todays challenge is to save your team member. They have been kidnapped and put somewhere where you do not know the whereabouts. Your team must find your team member that is MIA and bring them back to your cabin. You all must come back as a whole team to cross the finish line. We can't have a repeat of Total Drama Action when Duncan and his team left Leshawna in the vult"

"Ah come on man!" Duncan sighed "But it's Courtney, we don't need her."

"Yes actually, you do need her if you want to win todays challenge and not have to send someone home" Chris stated cracking a smirk. "Now go!"

All the campers ran off in different ways going to find their missing team member.

Chef ran up to Chris. "Hey Chris man, I got the tracking devices and maps for the challenge today" Chef said "Wait, where are the campers?"

"Oh yeah about that, I sent them off already. They don't need tracking devices they're pretty smart" Chris proclaimed.

Chef shrugged and walked away not caring about the campers.

The monkeys ran into the woods then huddled up to plan.

"So, where do you think Chris and Cheffy hid Courtney?" Izzy questioned.

"Maybe they hid them in the most significant or most common places on the island?" Zoey replied.

"Where would that be though?" Geoff questioned "I can only think of the cliff, and the mine"

"That's it!" Leshawna exclaimed "Let's go check the cliff!"

They all agreed on doing that and started to make their way to the cliff.

The tadpoles stopped too also plan.

"Alright guys lets search the island as fast as we can" Cameron suggested.

"Where do you think we should go too?" Sam asked.

"Let's check the mountain!" Lightning shouted "Sha-smart idea"

"You mean the mountain from Revenge of the Island?" Jo questioned.

"Yeah!" Lightning replied

They all started to run towards the mountain. Both teams were running in different directions to different areas of the island.

The Monkeys were running towards the cliff. Some faster than others. Duncan, Geoff, Brick, Mike, Zoey, and Izzy were leading the group being faster than Noah, Cody, B, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Sierra.

"Come on soldiers, keep up the pace!" Brick ordered.

They started their incline run up the hill towards the top.

The Tadpoles had just arrived too the mountain. They were at the bottom of it looking up.

"Alright team, let's get climbing" Scott said pretending to be nice.

Immediately Scott, Alejandro, Jo, and Lightning all started to climb up the mountain. DJ and Bridgette started to follow.

The Monkeys got to the top of the cliff. They all arrived approximately at the same time. Most of them looked around and saw nothing. Just the cliff was there.

Back to the Tadpoles:

Jo was the first of her team to make it to the top. She looked around the mountain and there was nothing in sight.

"Hey everyone stop climbing" She shouted "There is nothing up here so go back down."

Everyone who was climbing started to climb down. Jo started to climb down also. They all got to the bottom and stood there doing nothing.

"Anyone have any brighter ideas?" Jo asked "And we're not taking any ideas from meat head over there, that got us no where to start"

"Why don't we check the docks?" Owen suggested.

"Owen! You dumb genius" Alejandro exclaimed "Where else would Chris put them other than the docks where we always first arrive at"

They all started to rush towards the docks. Getting close to the docks. The Monkeys were still on top of the cliff. Duncan was looking around and noticed them running towards the dock.

"Hey guys!" Duncan shouted "All of their team are running towards the docks, they might not be right but we better match them getting there just incase they are right!"

"How do you suppose we get there at the same time if we're up here and they are down there?" Noah questioned.

"Dudes!" Geoff exclaimed "We can jump off the cliff and meet them there!"

"Wow, great idea Geoff! Let's do it" Cody agreed.

"If Cody's in, I'm in!" Sierra said.

"Alright just to make sure we all get there together as a team" Duncan said "I have to do this"

Duncan grabbed Lindsay and then jumped off the cliff with her so she did the jump. Following Duncan and Lindsay came: Geoff, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Leshawna, Brick, Izzy, and all dropped into the water and swam to the beach. They got out then ran towards the docks. The other team was already there. Alejandro looked out into the water and saw the two girls stranded on rafts far out in the lake. Quickly, Alejandro jumped into the water, following him really quick behind was Duncan who ran faster than the rest of his team.

Duncan and Alejandro were now neck and neck racing for the girls. Duncan got to the rafts first. Both Courtney and Heather were unconscious. He grabbed Courtney and put her on his back as he started to swim back. Alejandro got there then grabbed Heather as quick as possible and followed Duncan. They both got to shore and started to run to the finish. Both teams were all rushing next to each other. Chris was waiting at the finish line for one of the teams to win. With a crazy turn of events both teams crossed all together at the same time.

"I can't believe this" Chris sighed "It's a tie!"

"Man, this stinks" Duncan said.

"Wait, since there was no winner do we cancel out the elimination for today?" Dawn asked.

"Really? You think I would do that?" Chris laughed "When have I ever cancelled out an elimination, both teams will be having an elimination ceremony!"

**Scotts confessional: Seriously? I mean seriously, both teams have to have an elimination ceremony. Oh well, I guess that just means Alejandro and I get to vote together to get rid of someone. **

**B's confessional: (Sits there in front of the camera and shrugs) **

"Alright losers, I'll see you all at the campfire ceremony" Chris stated "Monkey's you're up first! By the way, you can't vote for Courtney or Heather since they were not participants in the game"

**Duncan's confessional: I guess I'm going for B since I can't vote for Courtney. I think it's weird how he doesn't talk. **

**Noah's confessional: I'm voting for B. Kids creepy he never says a word. **

**Zoey's confessional: I think I'll vote for Geoff because it was his idea to go to the cliff. But wait, it was his idea to jump off the cliff to cut off the other team. Ugh! I just don't know! (She sighs) **

**Courtney's confessional: I wish I could vote for Chris for knocking me out and leaving me stranded in the middle of the lake. Since I can't I'll vote for Sierra because she still is annoying. **

Campfire ceremony for Monkeys:

"Welcome!" Chris greeted "We all know the rules if you don't receive a marshmallow you must go to the canon of shame and be blasted off the island and you can never ever come back."

"Great, can we get on with it?" Duncan said being bored.

Chris held the tray of marshmallow's that only held twelve. With thirteen contestants one was about to feel shameful.

"The first marshmallow goes too Duncan." Chris said "Next we have Zoey, Leshawna, Mike, Cody, Lindsay, Courtney, Noah, Brick, and Izzy"

Geoff, Sierra, and B all sat there nervously. One of them was about to go home.

"Now let's go through while all of you are on the chopping block" Chris said "B you are here because people find it creepy that you don't say a word, Sierra you are here because you are just plain crazy and Geoff, I don't really know why you are here."

"Me either dude!" Geoff sighed.

"Exactly, that's why you get a marshmallow" Chris said tossing Geoff a marshmallow "Now the final marshmallow goes to Sierra"

"Yes!" Sierra shrieked.

"Sorry B, time for you to go home" Chris said leading B to the canon "Wait here for the next contestant to join you, I'll be right back"

B nodded then sighed.

Campfire ceremony for Tadpoles:

"Welcome Tadpoles! I wonder who you guys decided to vote out." Chris said even though he knew the answer "The first marshmallow goes to Heather, Then Owen, Bridgette, and DJ"

"WOOHOO!" Owen shouted "Marshmallows are so good"

"The next six go to Gwen, Alejandro, Scott, Sam, Eva and Lightning" Chris exclaimed "Now the last three left you are all here for different reasons, Jo because you're bossy, Dawn because you read peoples auras too much, and Cameron because you typically get far in the game"

Jo stood there with her arms crossed mad because she was on the chopping block. Dawn sat there peacefully, and Cameron sat there being scared and nervous.

"The third last marshmallow goes to Dawn" Chris exclaimed "Now the final marshmallow of the night goes to Jo!"

"Yes!" Jo said happily.

"I guess I'll go to the canon of shame" Cameron sighed.

Cameron and B were both sitting at the dock getting ready to be launched. Chris made them both go in at the same time. Cameron is so small that they both fit together. They were launched out into the sky.

**Scott's confessional: Yeah I got a couple people to vote off Cameron. Little nerd always goes far and I'm honestly not sure how. I've had enough of him. **

**Alejandro's confessional: Scott wanted to vote off Cameron so I made it happen. Keeping this little alliance going will bring me far in this game and maybe I will win for once. **

"There we have it! Two eliminations in one episode goodbye to B and Cameron" Chris exclaimed "What crazy challenge will I make these campers do next time? Who will be eliminated when this happens? Find out right here next time on Total Drama Extraordinaires!"

**Author note: Credits for the challenge idea and one of the eliminations goes to Zak Saturday Thanks! Next chapters are going to be approximately this length!**


	5. Swimming Paintballs

"Welcome back to another exciting episode of Total Drama Extraordinaires!" Chris exclaimed "last time a person from each of the teams was kidnapped then put onto a raft and stranded in the lake. Those two were Courtney, and Heather. The two people who went an got them out of the water were none other than Duncan and Alejandro. In the end, it was a tie! Instead of having no elimination I decided to do a double elimination which cause B and Cameron to be fired into the sky. I wonder what messed up thing I will have these teens do today. Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Extraordinaires!"

"**Theme song"**

The contestants were all sitting in the mess hall eating their breakfast. It was a typical day of how they'd normally go by, they'd get their food sit down and stare at it in disgust.

"Man, I had better food when Chris got me arrested and sent to jail" Duncan sighed "sometimes I miss the slammer"

"That's nice and all but would you rather be in prison than here?" Courtney asked

"Actually, yeah" Duncan answered

"Stupid criminal" Courtney said under her breath.

After they all finished eating they all got up and exited the mess hall. Standing outside of the mess hall was Chris. He had an interesting smirk on his face. They all knew he had a challenge for them too suffer in.

"Noah, buddy I wish we were still on the same team" Owen sadly said

"Yeah, me too that was a real hoot" Noah said sarcastically.

The contestants were all talking to each other in front of Chris while he was trying to explain the challenge.

"Everybody, shut it!" Chris shouted "I have an exciting challenge for today!"

"Oh great" Gwen sighed.

"Indeed it is great Gwen" Chris said "I'm going to make you go back to boot camp with Chef Hatchet"

**Duncan's confessional: The last time Chef was giving us army drills I ended up in the fish shack. Even though I deserved it. Actually though the last time this happened Courtney got voted off so this might be a good thing? Oh well, we'll find out. **

"You're actually not taking us all back" Dawn pointed out "some of us weren't in the season with Chef's army drills"

"Creepy aura girl has a point" Jo added.

"Whatever" Chris said annoyed "Chef get out here!"

"Chris man, I'm coming" Chef said.

Chef walked up next to Chris in his boot camp outfit. He looked as mean as ever. The man always had a scowl on his face.

"There you teens go, listen to Chef now" Chris ordered as he walked away leaving Chef in charge.

The campers all looked frightened of Chef, and worried about what he was going to make them do.

"Here's your first challenge" Chef said "Both teams must race to the very original very special, boney island!"

"Great" Noah said "Just where I wanted to go"

Chef got angry and glared into Noah's eyes. "Don't back talk me maggot!" Chef shouted "Now move move move!"

The contestants all ran to the beach. They all stopped at the water realizing they had no canoes.

"Hey Chef man, I think you forgot the boats" DJ said feeling worried.

"No boats, or canoes today DJ" Chef stated

"How do you want us to get to the other side then?" Geoff questioned.

"You maggots will swim to bony island!" Chef said "Well not all of you, half of your team must do the first part of the challenge and the other half must do the second part. To keep it fair we will do men against men and women against women. The men start so they have to go to boney island, start swimming men!"

The men on the Monkeys all jumped in the water. That consisted of Duncan, Geoff, Noah, Cody, Mike and Brick. Followed by them was the Tadpoles men. That was Owen, DJ, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, and Sam.

"First team there gets a reward!" Chef shouted

**Alejandro's confessional: Great, a challenge where if are whole team gets there first we get a reward. We won't get our whole team there on time. Not with that donkey Owen, and sloth like guy Sam. Maldita sea, culos gordos estupidos!**

**Scott's confessional: I'm glad we have those two out of shape idiots. If we lose one of them is gone. (Laughs) **

All the male contestants started to swim towards boney island. The most fit kids leading: Geoff, Alejandro, Lightning, Brick, Duncan, and Scott. Followed by them was the DJ by himself. He was a good swimmer but he was wearing a life jacket which slowed him down. DJ was afraid to drown. Following DJ was the skinny unathletic kids, Noah, Mike, and Cody. Finally behind everyone else was Sam, and Owen.

"You guys can't keep up with me I'm to good, Sha-Lightning!" Lightning gloated.

"Sorry, I'm not a meat head" Cody said laughing.

**Lightning's confessional: Did the dude just call me a meat head? What does that mean? (He sat there clueless) Oh well, he is going to lose anyways. **

First to arrive at boney island was Lightning.

"Yes! Lightning strikes!" He yelled "Sha-first!"

After Lightning came Duncan, Geoff, Scott, Alejandro, DJ, and Brick. Following them was Mike, Noah, Sam and Cody. Owen was the only one not on the island yet.

**Alejandro's confessional: That stupid donkey! (He was red with anger) **

**Scott's confessional: That stupid over-sized teen (He laughed) We know who is going home now! **

Owen finally got onto the island. Chef then came down from a helicopter to announce some things.

"The monkeys won the first part of the challenge and will get an advantage in the second part for the girls" Chef stated.

The guys from the monkeys cheered.

"The girls will be put through work though so we never know who will go to the elimination" Chef said "Also the monkeys reward will be announced later! See you guys at the girls challenge"

Chef then flew away leaving all the guys on boney island.

"How does he expect us to get back?" Mike asked.

"Well they didn't leave us any boats so we must swim back" Brick said.

They all started to get back in the water to swim back.

"Come on" Owen sighed "I just got here and now we have to go back this stinks"

Girls challenge:

Chef had just arrived to where the girls were all waiting for him. He stood in front of them.

"Who won?" Bridgette asked.

"The monkeys won" Chef announced "If you're on the monkeys you will get an advantage in this part of the challenge"

"Good!" Leshawna said "I need to take an easy"

"That's because you're heavy on your feet" Heather rudely said.

"Is that a big girl joke?" Leshawna questioned even though she already knew it was.

Leshawna ready to brawl with Heather but her team had pulled her back.

"Here is the challenge you must do" Chef said "We are going to do one against one walking different directions and turning around and firing with a paintball gun. This goes back to Total Drama Actions western movie theme. You will take ten paces in the opposite direction then turn around and fire."

"Yes!" Izzy shouted "I hope I get to face off with Chef!"

"Uhm, I don't think it works that way" Lindsay said "We have to play against the other team"

"Aw man, Izzy wanted to destroy chef" Izzy sighed.

**Sierra's Confessional: I bet Chris has people that hate each other playing against one another. It's obvious. **

"Alright first up we have Gwen and Courtney against each other" Chef said.

**Sierra's confessional: Told you it was obvious, typical Chris. **

**Gwen's confessional: Yes! I've been waiting for this. Make an elimination chart and eliminate me fourth. Time for payback! **

**Courtney's confessional: Are you serious? She's hated me ever since All Stars because what I did. Damnit. **

Chef handed Courtney and Gwen each a paintball gun that were both loaded. They both stood face to face. As they were about to turn and take their ten steps in the other direction all the guys were just running up. All of the guys were exhausted from swimming to boney island and back.

"No way!" Duncan, Alejandro, and Scott all said at the same time when they ran up.

**Duncan's confessional: My two exes that have some issues with each other about to face off? (Laughs hysterically) This should be good! (Laughs more) **

**Scott's confessional: I usually don't cheer for my own team but I really hope Gwen destroys her. Giving me a tale. Stupid Courtney. **

The two girls walked their ten paces and waited for Chef's call.

"Now turn!" Chef yelled.

Courtney and Gwen both turned instantly turned and fired. Gwen hit Courtney and Gwen wasn't hit once.

"One point for the Tadpoles, next up we have Leshawna and Heather" Chef announced

**Heather's confessional: Good now I get to hit her repeatedly. **

Heather and Leshawna turned and started to fire each other they both hit each other multiple times and didn't stop they just kept going until they were both out of paintballs.

"No point for either teams" Chef said "Next we have Dawn and Izzy"

"Sorry, but I don't believe in guns so they can have the point" Dawn said.

"Okay makes my job easier" Chef said "Then next up is Eva and Lindsay"

Eva and Lindsay took their spots. Chef ordered them to turn and shoot. In a turn of events Lindsay beat Eva.

"What!" Eva yelled "How did that idiot beat me"

"She beat you because you're bad at this" Jo snickered.

"It is now 2 - 1 Monkeys" Chef said "Now we have Jo and Zoey"

"Yes!" Jo exclaimed "Now you'll see how you're suppose to do it" Jo said towards Eva.

Zoey and Jo took their ten paces then stood there waiting on Chef. Chef was waiting on it to make it more intense.

"Fire!" Chef shouted.

Jo turned and shot Zoey with no hesitation getting her right in that stomach. Zoey fell to the ground having the wind knocked out of her.

"Down goes Zoey" Chef shouted "It is now tied 2 - 2. Next person to win out of Bridgette and Sierra wins the challenge and escapes elimination for their team tonight."

While Mike rushed over to check on Zoey everyone else stood there hoping their team mate will win the challenge.

"Alright ladies, take your paces" Chef demanded.

Sierra and Bridgette started to walk taking it step by step. Finally getting to the the tenth pace, they had to turn around as fast as possible and hit the other person when Chef called it.

"Turn around and fire!" Chef shouted.

The two girls turned around and started to shoot. Bridgette shot but missed. Sierra shot right after he and also missed. By the time Sierra was reloading her gun Bridgette had shot again hitting Sierra in the shoulder. Chris then flew by on his jetpack landing next to Chef.

"There we have it, the tadpoles win!" Chris announced "I'll see the Monkeys at elimination ceremony"

Campfire Ceremony:

"Welcome losers" Chris greeted "I was going to make you guys eliminate two people off of your team but since you guys got the reward first, instead of the reward I've taken it down to one person getting eliminated."

"Wow, thanks" Noah said

"Anytime!" Chris said "Now go eliminate someone!"

**Geoff's confessional: I don't even know who to vote off man everyone is so chill. Except Leshawna and Courtney they flip out a lot. I don't like that man. **

**Duncan's confessional: I'm still voting off Courtney she's going to end up hurting me some how. **

**Brick's confessional: I am voting for Leshawna. She lost control during the mission. **

All the contestants were sitting around the campfire to see who was going to be leaving.

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to Duncan" Chris said "Next we have Zoey, Mike, Brick, Noah, Cody, Izzy, Sierra, Lindsay and Geoff. That leaves only two campers, Leshawna and Courtney"

Courtney and Leshawna were sitting on their seats very worried about which of them would be going home.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to Courtney" Chris said "Leshawna, you're fighting problems with Heather has costed you the money time to hit the canon of shame."

Leshawna was brought to the canon of shame and then launched into the sky.

"There we have it another episode of Total Drama Extraordinaires, I wonder what will happen next time. What will I make these teens do? Who will be eliminated? Find out next time on Total Drama Extraordinaires" Chris exclaimed.

**Sorry for the late update. I will do my best to update earlier next time. Still accepting challenge ideas, also accepting elimination requests if I like the idea of eliminating the person just PM me! Thanks! **


	6. Fear the Ring

Chris was standing at the end of the dock smirking. "Welcome back to another dramatic episode of Total Drama Extraordinaires!" He exclaimed "Last time we made the males of the teams swim to boney island as a race. Then I made the girls face off in a paintball shoot out. In the end it was the Tadpoles who took the victory and Leshawna was the big loser of the monkeys who was voted off the island. What will I make these teens do today? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Extraordinaires!"

All the campers were peacefully sleeping in their beds. The guy cabin was very quiet besides the noises of Owens gas. In the girls cabin they were just waking and about to get ready to shower.

"I call the shower first" Heather shouted

"You get the shower first all the time though" Lindsay sighed.

"You're all weak, acting like you need to shower" Jo said "Just throw on some clothes and call it a day"

"Sorry but some of us like to have good hygiene" Courtney added.

"What ever, don't be late to the challenge worrying about your make up" Jo snickered.

Chris was standing outside of the cabins waiting for the teens to join him. He was very eager for the challenge of the day.

"Wake up you lazy teens!" Chris shouted through a megaphone.

The males all sleeping in their cabin woke up in shock. They were all startled.

"I'm going to kill him" Duncan stated.

"Man, just relax, if you kill him you don't win one million dollars" DJ said comfortably.

"Yeah but I still have the money left from when I won it in action" Duncan replied.

"Do you actually?" Geoff questioned "That's so awesome, why do you come back to play all the time then?"

"Yeah seriously, if I had that money I would of went home to the farm and never come back" Scott added.

**Duncan's confessional: Man these guys are getting annoying asking all these questions but if I don't tell them they won't stop. **

"The only reason I keep coming back is because I want to win again to have money again" Duncan said "Princess over there in the girls cabin had me buying her stuff left and right, and what can I say she use to rock my world"

**Noah's confessional: Wow, tough boy Duncan spent almost a million dollars on Courtney. That's pathetic. (Laughs) **

"Dude that stinks" Cody said.

Everyone was done with the topic. They got dressed then walked outside to see Chris standing there. All the guys were outside waiting to hear the challenge but Chris didn't want to tell it until the girls came out.

"Ladies, hurry it up" Chris demanded.

Stumbling out the door came all the female contestants. Falling one by one came: Zoey, Courtney, Lindsay, Sierra, Izzy, Dawn, Eva, Bridgette, Gwen, Heather, and Jo. The girls all groaned in pain of others landing on top of them. They all stood up and dusted themselves off. Joining the guys they stood in their teams.

"Finally the girls are here" Alejandro said "now Chris tell us our challenge for today"

"Okay" Chris replied "Todays challenge is a remake of the boxing ring one from All stars. The only thing is that you won't necessarily be facing your fear it will just be something I enjoy to see happen. Now lets make our way to the ring"

Chris, Chef and the contestants all made their way down to the ring. None of them knowing what to expect of this challenge it was going to be very interesting.

**Jo's confessional: This is sweet, last season I was voted out so I was not able to participate in this challenge but this time I get to. I'm going to rock whatever Chris puts me up against. (Laughs) **

"Welcome to the ring ladies and gentlemen what ever team gets the most wins for the boxing ring gets invincibility. Tadpoles you must sit someone out so it's even teams" Chris said "Chose wisely"

The tadpoles sat there for a couple minutes and discussed on who should sit out. It was between DJ and Dawn, two lovers of animals and not the type of people to hit someone or something.

**DJ's confessional: I'm really hoping they pick me. I can't go back to season three hurting innocent animals and stuff. That's not what I'm about man. **

"We pick DJ to sit out" Bridgette said.

"Okay great now let's get on with it" Chris said "Up first for the Monkeys is Duncan, he will be up against the same alligator he fought way back at the end of season one. The same alligator that Courtney made him fight"

"Peace of cake, I beat him up back then it's not going to be any harder now" Duncan said

"That's what you think" Chef chuckled.

Duncan entered the ring with his boxing gloves on waiting for his opponent. Into the ring came a humungous alligator. It was the biggest alligator ever.

"Uh, what happened to the small little alligator I fought in season one?" Duncan questioned.

"Yeah you see back for revenge of the island this little guy was left on the island with all the toxic waste. We found him and thought it'd be fun to make you two fight it out again" Chris said.

"Oh god, this is not going to turn out well" Duncan sighed.

**Gwen's confessional: (Laughs) He's going to get smashed to bits. I can't wait, he deserves to for what he did to me last season stupid jerk. **

Ding ding. The bell rung and Duncan got ready to fight. He threw a punch at the alligator but it didn't feel a thing. The alligator pulled back and swung at Duncan one hit knocking him out of the ring. Duncan flew in the air landing in the tree.

"Ouch" Duncan cried in pain.

"Well Duncan lost" Chris said "next we have from the Tadpoles, Owen, fighting his greatest rival, the bear he gave a purple nurple to."

Owen got into the ring ready to face the bear. As the bear entered the ring Owen felt scared and confident at the same time.

**Owen's confessional: Not going to lie I was pretty scared to fight the bear. **

Ding ding, the bell rung. Owen ran at the bear with all his might hitting the bear in the nose. Rubbing his sore nose the bear came back and uppercutted Owen. Putting up his gloves one more time then jabbing the bear in the face Owen won. The bear was knocked out from Owens punches.

"One point goes to the tadpoles" Chris said.

Going on the monkeys had Izzy face the animatronic monster from action. She won by knocking it over. After her was Heather who had to face off against rabid Ezekiel. Homeschool teared Heather apart. Then it was Brick against the blind, mutated moles. Sam against and Sam had both lost their challenges.

"It's tied one to one after six great boxing matches" Chris exclaimed. "Next up we have Geoff, against Brigette. This counts for both of you, who ever wins gets a point for their team"

"Come on man, I can't fight my girlfriend" Geoff sighed

"You can if you want your team to take the lead" Chris replied grinning.

Into the ring went Geoff and Bridgette feeling weird about this. Neither of them wanting to fight each other.

"I'm not participating in the match" Bridgette said "Give Geoff the point it makes up for when I shot him back in a older challenge when he said he wouldn't shoot me"

"Okay then, the score is now two to one for the Monkeys" Chris said. "Now we have Lightning up against my best pet ever, Larry"

"Yes, time to strike this over sized plant, Sha-lightning!" Lightning shouted.

Lightning got into the ring ready to face the plant. Larry walked into the ring ready to destroy Lightning for stealing his flower all the time. The ringing of the bell was heard then Lightning got ready to beat Larry. From a quick hit Larry punched Lightning over and over again making him feel the pain. Finally to finish it off Larry picked him up and threw him all the way to the cabins.

Fight after fight team after team. By the time it came up to the last person the score was tied four to four.

"The final person to go is Scott, if he wins he breaks the tie and keeps his team away from elimination." Chris said "Scott, you will be boxing your greatest enemy once again. Fang!"

**Scott's confessional: Seriously, I mean seriously. I have to box Fang. Again. (Curls up into ball and shakes back and forth) **

"This is not going to end well" Scott sighed.

**Alejandro's confessional: Scott better win this if he knows what's good for him. **

Standing in the ring nervous for this fight was Scott. His greatest fear is sharks, especially Fang, the mutated shark.

"Time to get into the ring Scott" Chris said

"Are you kidding me?" Scott questioned.

"I never kid about things this good" Chris laughed.

Scott slowly got into the ring. He knew this wasn't going to turn out well for him having to fight Fang again. Standing in the ring waiting for his opponent. Fang entered the ring with a big grin on his mutated shark face. Scott curled up into a ball scared.

**Courtney's confessional: There is no way he's winning this. (Laughs hysterically)**

"Come on amigo you can do this" Cheered Alejandro.

"Lets go farm boy don't be a wimp" Jo shouted.

Suddenly from a turn of events, Scott put up his gloves feeling like he could face Fang.

"That's enough I've taken enough from you for three seasons, it's over Fang" Scott yelled.

Running full force with his fist leading the way came Scott. He punched Fang right in the nose. Followed by that he gave Fang a quick uppercut. The farm boy was determined to beat Fang for once. Punching the mutated shark in rage over and over again Fang was knocked out unconscious.

"Scott wins!" Chris exclaimed.

"Woohoo" Cheers from all his team mates happy that they won again. Some of them were also proud at the fact that he beat Fang.

**Mike's confessional: I've been playing with Scott for three seasons I did not expect him to beat Fang, great time to go vote someone off. **

**Geoff's confessional: I don't even know who to vote off, today was a very weird challenge. People lost because they had to fight mutated creatures ten times the size of them. Man this is so not awesome. **

**Duncan's confessional: You want to know who I'm voting off? Mike. I'm still mad because last season he broke my knife. I don't care if he was Mal back then or whatever. He's going. Plus he won last season and came in fifth in revenge of the island so he's obviously a strong competitor. **

Walking back to the cabins Duncan was standing there talking to Geoff, Cody, Sierra, izzy, and Noah.

"Listen up guys, I say we vote off Mike because he's a really strong competitor" Duncan stated.

"And why should we listen to you mister I spent almost one million dollars on Courtney" Noah commented.

"Because if you don't I will break your face" Duncan said while clenching his fist at Noah.

"Fair enough" Noah said.

"Alright so does everyone agree?" Duncan asked.

Geoff, Cody, Sierra, Noah, and Izzy all nodded in agreement.

**Campfire ceremony: **

"Welcome losers, back for a second time in a row? You guys suck" Chris mocked "You have all casted your votes, I have eleven campers sitting in front of me, and only ten marshmallows. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must go to the canon of shame and be launched into the air, and never come back. Ever. The first marshmallow of the night goes to Geoff"

"Woohoo!" Cheered Geoff while spinning his cowboy hat around.

"Then it's Courtney, Zoey, Noah, Cody, Brick, Lindsay, Sierra, and Izzy" Chris exclaimed. "There are two campers left and only one marshmallow. Duncan you are here because you lost your challenge, and Mike, you are here because some people are still pretty peeved that you broke there stuff last season even though it was a different personality"

"Come on, I've changed since then" Mike pleaded.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to" Chris said in suspense "Duncan"

"Yes!" Duncan joyfully said.

"Sorry Mike time to leave" Chris said.

Mike sighed. Then he went up and hugged Zoey saying good bye for now.

"I'll miss you Mike" Zoey cried.

"I'll miss you too, just try and win for the both of us" Mike said "also it doesn't really matter that I'm losing out of this one million dollars because I have one million at home"

Zoey felt better hearing that and laughed a little. Mike then went over to the canon of shame and launched himself out into the sky.

"There we have it that's the end of this episode. What will I make these messed up teens do next time? And who will be eliminated? Find out next time on Total Drama Extraordinaires" Chris exclaimed.


	7. Pillar Piranhas

"Last time on Total Drama Extraordinaires, the teams had to go into the boxing ring one by one and fight some crazy creature of my choice" Chris explained "It came down to one person to break the tie which was Scott. He had to face off against no other than his famous enemy Fang. With a crazy turn of events, Scott manned up and fought Fang. In the end Scott won it for the Tadpoles which sent the Monkeys back to the elimination ceremony… again. The biggest loser of the Monkeys was Mike. Duncan got other team members to vote him off by using what Mike did in the past, and Duncan also used his fists. No one knows how to use his fists more than Duncan, the dudes occasionally a psycho path. Anyways, find out what I'll do to the campers right now on Total Drama Extraordinaires"

Jo and Eva were outside getting their morning cardio in. Along with them was Brick and Lightning who were doing morning workouts.

"Eva you're a weak runner" Jo sneered.

"Better then you" Eva replied "I could beat you anyday"

The two girls got angry at each other and were ready to fight. Brick noticed the two getting ready to hit each other. He walked over to them to calm them down. Just as he was walking over to them Duncan walked out of the guys cabin. Brick approached Jo and Eva.

"Ladies, stop trying to see who's better" Brick said "You're both good at doing those things"

While Brick was trying to tell them they were both good at what they do, Duncan leaped and tackled Brick to the ground. Duncan dragged him over to where the girls couldn't see.

"What is the meaning of this?" Brick questioned.

"Don't help them fix their problems" Duncan said "You'll mess up are chances of them having problems in their team"

"I'm just trying to be a helpful gentlemen" Brick pleaded.

"Listen here" Duncan demanded "Think of it as war and you're a private. Would you help out the enemy Private?"

"No sir, I would do anything to stop the enemy" Brick stated.

"Exactly, think of it as Jo and Eva are the enemy, we don't help the enemy. Do you understand me Private?" Duncan asked

"Sir, yes sir" Brick responded.

"Good, now let's get the team together" Duncan said.

The ten remaining Monkey players all got together to discuss some team issues. Their team went into the guy cabin since no one was in there. It was Duncan, Geoff, Cody, Noah, Brick, Zoey, Courtney, Lindsay, Sierra, and Izzy.

"Alright listen up team" Duncan said "We need to work together to win this next challenge"

"Since when did you start thinking of the team?" Zoey questioned.

"Since we lost two times in a row and are down two players against the other team" Duncan replied.

**Duncan's confessional: They're seriously complaining when I start to try and help the team? I can't work with these people. **

"As much as I hate to say it, Duncan's right" Courtney added.

"Thank you" Duncan said "Alright if we don't win this challenge we are in trouble so let's try our hardest"

Outside in front of the cabins was Chris and the Tadpoles. The Monkeys came out of the cabin and joined the others. Standing in their teams they waiting to hear what painful challenge Chris had planned for them.

"Good morning campers" Chris greeted "Today's challenge is a good one, but first things first, I am moving someone from the Tadpoles onto the Monkeys. The person I have chosen was random but it is Heather. Heather you are now a Monkey."

**Heather's confessional: I'm glad I am on the Monkeys now. My battle against Alejandro can now continue. Time to destroy him! (Laughs like an evil villain) **

**Alejandro's confessional: Good, she's no longer on my team, but I'm guessing that Chris moved her on purpose just for todays challenge. Maybe it will be fun. **

Heather had joined the Monkeys. She had got some dirty looks from some of her new team members but others were opinionless on the fact that Heather had joined their team.

"Here's the challenge for today" Chris said "It kind of relates back to the paleolithic caveman challenge back from action except you will be put at the top of one of those two pillars above the lake filled with piranhas so if the person you're put up against knocks you into the water that's going to hurt"

"Hey Chris man, what do we get to use to knock the other person off?" Owen asked

"Good question Owen" Chris said "You will get to use these pool noodles"

"Awesome" Owen exclaimed.

"Okay, first up we have Geoff and Bridgette!" Chris shouted.

"Seriously man, why do you keep putting us up against each other this sucks" Geoff sighed.

"It's okay Geoff, they're just pool noodles it'll be fun. Just actually try and knock me off" Bridgette said cheering up her boyfriend.

**Geoff and Bridgette's confessional: Bridgette: We have realized that Chris is trying to put problems between us but it's not going to work. Geoff: Yeah we love each other too much to let that happen. (They started to make out) **

Geoff and Bridgette were at the top of the pillars with their pool noodles ready to fight. Worried about hurting their relationship Geoff didn't know how he felt about trying to knocking Bridgette into a piranha infested lake.

"Start whacking!" Chris shouted.

The two love birds looked at each other then started to tap each other with the pool noodles. Their team members looking up at them seeing who was going to win.

"Come on Geoff knock her off her tower!" Cody cheered.

"Smack him into that water Bridgette" Eva yelled.

Finally Bridgette and Geoff both swung their hardest hitting each other. They lost their balances and both took a dive into the lake. Geoff came up from under the water and grabbed Bridgettes hand. The two of them started to swim out of the water trying to avoid the piranhas. The two of them got out without being touched by a single piranha.

"Well that was boring" Chris said "Let's hope this will be a better one, up next is Brick and Jo"

"Yes! I get to teach soggy McGee a lesson" Jo laughed.

"You will be the only one being taught a lesson today" Brick said with pride.

At the top of the pillars stood Jo and Brick ready to battle it out. Brick feeling confident and Jo feeling eager to beat down Brick.

"Hey Brick for brains, ready to be smacked into submission?" Jo chuckled.

"Your rude remarks won't psyche me out" Brick stated.

"Now start!" Chris shouted.

Staring down one another wondering how this battle was going to turn out. Brick was strategizing on how he will strike and Jo was just thinking about pummeling him. Jo swung at Brick in anger hitting him in the ribs. Right after that she hit him again this time over the head. Brick was getting beaten down by Jo.

"Why won't you strike back? Are you afraid?" Jo mocked.

"I would lose my pride if I did that" Brick stated.

"Brick remember she's the enemy!" Duncan shouted "You need to take out the enemy or I will demote you private! Hit back. And that's an order!"

Standing there getting smacked around Brick thought about what Duncan said. He realized that he had to hit back. Brick out of a crazy turn of events struck back at Jo. Hitting Jo with so much force she lost her balance and fell off the pillar. She landed into the water with a big splash.

"AH! PIRANHAS" Jo screamed running out of the water being chased by piranhas.

"There we go! Now that's what I was waiting for. It's now one nothing for the Monkeys" Chris exclaimed.

"Woohoo! Go Brick!" The monkeys cheered.

"Next up we have Noah and Owen" Chris said.

**Noah's confessional: Seriously? Me against Owen? That ox is going to kill me. **

**Owen's confessional: Chris put me up against my little buddy Noah, I wouldn't hurt Noah ever! **

Up at the top of the pillars Noah and Owen stood eye to eye.

"Owen please don't kill me" Noah said.

"I won't!" Owen said "I'll just beat you without killing you"

"Thanks, that makes me feel better" Noah said sarcastically.

Owen swung his noodle at Noah and with one hit Noah was losing his balance. As Noah was falling he leaped towards Owen's pillar. Already an unbalanced big boy when Noah hit the pillar he knocked Owen off it. Dropping like a boulder into the water went Owen. Landing in the water Owen was attacked by piranhas then ran out of the water. He got to the beach and pulled a piranha off of his elbow.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark" Chris laughed "Alright its two nothing for the Monkeys next up we have DJ and Cody"

"Hey Chris man, we aren't going to fight we're good friends. Plus I don't like violence" DJ pleaded.

"Yeah, I'm with DJ on this" Cody said.

"Fine you big babies, it's a draw so no point for anyone" Chris said "So the next fight is Gwen, and no one other than Courtney"

**Duncan's confessional: I have a feeling by the end of their fight some how it's all going to be my fault. (Duncan sighed) **

**Gwen's confessional: Yes! I've been waiting to give Courtney a good smack down since last season for making that chart. This is going to be good (Laughs) **

**Courtney's confessional: Gwen really hates me still because of last season so this might not be good. Oh well I can take her. **

**Scott's confessional: Interesting, Gwen better beat Courtney she deserves it. Giving me a tail and stuff. Stupid girl. **

Everyone was excited to see how this was going to turn out even Chris was excited. Courtney and Gwen stood at the top of the pillars. Gwen was ready to give Courtney what she deserved. Courtney stood there scared and helpless because she knew Gwen was really mad at her. They started and Gwen swung her noodle at Courtney right away but Courtney swiftly dodged it. Then again Gwen swung at her this time making contact. She hit Courtney in the face. Gwen started to go crazy hitting Courtney again and again over and over again. Courtney was hit in the face, the ribs, and shoulder, the back and the legs. With one last strike she hit Courtney right off her pillar. Courtney landed in the water and was chased out of it onto the beach by piranhas.

**Gwen's confessional: That felt so good. (Laughs hysterically) **

**Courtney's confessional: That hurt so bad, but I think I probably deserved it. Wait a minute what am I talking about? I didn't deserve that I was just playing the game last season. Stupid Gwen, she's going to pay. **

**Duncan's confessional: Nothing sharpens my dog collar more than when a girl can beat up someone. mm mm.**

"The score is now two to one for the Monkeys" Chris said "Next up we have Zoey and Scott"

Scott and Zoey went up to their pillars with their noodles and got ready to face each other. Zoey has hated Scott for the longest time ever and Scott has never cared for Zoey. Although Scott never really cared for anyone.

"And begin!" Chris shouted.

"You have had this coming to you for the last three seasons you stupid jerk!" Zoey yelled as she leaped towards Scott.

In mid air she swung her noodle at Scott and hit him in the side of the head. He got dazed. Landing on the pillar and hitting him again he fell into the water.

"PIRANHAS! AH!" Scott screamed as he ran out of the water.

**Zoey's confessional: He deserved that. Does that make me a bad person? Will people hate me for that? Oh no! (She sighed) **

"The score is now three to one for the Monkeys next up we have Izzy and Dawn" Chris said.

The crazy psycho girl and weird aura reading girl both stood up at the top of the pillars. This was a battle of complete opposites. They had their noodles ready to attack the other one. Dawn was reading Izzys aura before the fight began.

"Start now!" Chris yelled.

"Oh my, your aura is quite terrifying" Dawn said being frightened "What is wrong with you, I'm lost, I can't find my way out of your aura. Someone help!"

Dawn curled up into a ball on the pillar shaking back and forth not knowing what to do. She was terrified. Izzys aura was something she had never seen before. Crazy twists and turns in her aura with scary monsters everywhere. Dawn was lost.

"Did I do that to you?" Izzy asked. "Oh well, you're kind of just sitting there so I guess I shall strike!"

Izzy hit Dawn with the noodle making her fall off the pillar. Dawn landed in the water still curled into a ball. She couldn't swim she couldn't do anything she was wrecked. Izzys aura had destroyed her. Chris had sent Chef over to her in a boat to get her since she wasn't moving.

"Alright that makes it four to one" Chris said "Wow, Tadpoles you suck at this, next up we have Lightning and Duncan"

The two strong competitors climbed to the top of their pillars and got ready to battle it out.

"Get ready to feel my mite Sha-Lightning!" Lightning shouted.

"I'm ready, ready to give you a good beating" Duncan commented.

"Begin!" Chris said.

Face to face two big competitors of Total Drama. Lightning against Duncan both holding their noodles ready to attack. Duncan hit Lightning as hard as he could. It shook Lightning a little but it wasn't enough to knock him off the pillar. Lightning countered against Duncan with another hit. Duncan was wobbling on the pillar. That was Lightning's chance to take him out. Duncan was hit by Lightning so fast that he just fell over into the lake without a scream. Duncan swam out of the water as fast as he could avoiding piranhas.

"It is now four to two for the Monkeys" Chris said. "Next up we have Eva against Lindsay"

The two girls stood up there waiting for Chris to say go.

"Go now!" Chris shouted.

"Wait what are we suppose to do?" Lindsay questioned.

While Lindsay stood there confused Eva swung at her. Lindsay not knowing what to do she just grabbed Evas noodle and pulled Eva towards her which cause Eva to fall into the water.

"Now it's five to two for the Monkeys" Chris stated.

Eva came crawling out of the water in shame.

"Next up it's Sierra and Sam" Chris exclaimed "Now get up there!"

"Wait Chris, even after this there's only one fight left which means either way my team loses five to four if we win both" Sam said "So there's no point in fighting"

"Thank you for pointing it out Sam" Chris said "I have a better idea neither you or Sierra have to fight but Heather and Alejandro have to. If Alejandro can knock down Heather I'll give you guys the win for invincibility"

**Heather's confessional: Lucky me, I get to face off against the dirt bag. **

**Alejandro's confessional: Oh no. (He sighed) **

Standing up there was very intense for the two of them. Two people that love and hate each other at the same time. Their feelings for one another was the same but different at the exact same time.

"Begin!" Chris shouted.

Heather and Alejandro stood there thinking about one another. All the other campers stood on the beach not knowing if either of them would attack or not. It was definitely a lot of drama going on up there.

"That's it! You deserve this for breaking up with me!" Heather screamed. "I know it's because you didn't want me to get in the way of that one million dollars but guess what I am in the way!"

Heather smacked Alejandro around up there like a rag doll. He had no chance, as soon as Heather got all that anger built up it was good night for Alejandro. When she hit him he fell into the water. Although no piranhas attacked him he still felt pain from Heather.

"Looks like Alejandro couldn't man up and face Heather" Chris said "Time for the Tadpoles to vote someone out! See you at the campfire ceremony"

**Campfire ceremony: **

"Welcome for the first time in a while, you all know the rules the camper that does not receive a marshmallow must go to the canon of shame and launch themselves off and can never come back. Ever." Chris reminded "Now the first marshmallow goes to Owen, then we have marshmallows for DJ, Bridgette, Jo, Gwen, Dawn, Sam, Lightning, and Scott,"

Those nine campers cheered for themselves.

"I have one marshmallow on the plate and two contestants in front of me. One of you will be going home tonight. Who will it be, Alejandro or Eva?" Chris said making the ceremony more intense than it had to be "The final marshmallow of the night goes to Alejandro"

"WHAT!" Eva yelled "Voted out again? This is BS! Whatever I don't need this show"

Eva stormed off to the canon of shame and launched her self off.

**Jo's confessional: Yeah I got a couple people to help me vote of Eva. So what? There's only room for one jockette here. **

"There we have it, the end to a great episode. What will these teens have to suffer through next? Who will be eliminated? Will Duncan looking after his team work out? And can anyone trust Jo? Find out next time on Total Drama Extraordinaires" Chris exclaimed.


	8. Capture Le Flag

"Last time on Total Drama Extraordinaires, the two teams had to face off against each other one on one over top of a piranha infested lake. Some won a point for their team, and others fell into the water and felt the point of the piranha's teeth. Oh, and Heather switched teams. "Chris said "In the end, it was the Monkeys who were victorious. The Tadpoles were forced to eliminate someone. Biggest loser of the losing team was Eva since Jo convinced others on her team to vote her off. That girl is sneaky. Let's see what happens today on Total Drama Extraordinaires!"

Duncan was outside following Gwen trying to solve his problems with her. The pasty goth girl kept walking away from him. She didn't want anything to do with him since last season when all he wanted was attention from Courtney. Although Gwen still has feelings for Duncan she wasn't about to go crawling back to him, she is expecting an apology first.

"Come on babe, let's just drop what ever happened before" Duncan whined.

"No." Gwen snapped.

**Duncan's confessional: I'm doing the best I can, I was never exactly good at apologizing for something that I don't know of. What did I even do? **

**Gwen's confessional: What is with me and dating clueless guys? First Trent now Duncan (Sighs) Can Duncan get a brain already! **

Walking into the mess hall came Gwen and Duncan to join everyone else who was eating. Everyone else had already got their food and started eating. Duncan and Gwen walked up to Chefs serving counter to get their food. There was many different conversations going on between tables. Geoff and Bridgette had been sitting together even though they were on different teams. Brick, Cody, and Noah had been sitting together eating and discussing random topics. Sierra sat next to them too but didn't discuss anything all she did was sit there and obsess over Cody. Zoey, Izzy, Courtney, Lindsay, and Heather all sat at the end of their table in an awkward silence since none of them really liked each other or had anything to talk about for that matter. The Tadpoles were all at one table besides Bridgette. Owen, DJ, and Sam had been sitting there talking to one another as friends not caring about the challenges or show. Scott and Alejandro were sitting near each other but not in conversation so no one suspects anything of their alliance. Lightning and Jo had been racing to see who could eat more and who could eat the fastest. Then there was Dawn, the fragile aura reading girl was still scared as ever after attempting to read Izzys aura. Dawn is lost in a daze trying to get out she has no idea what to do. Now to make things worse with everyone just walking into the mess hall was Chris ready to torture the campers even more.

"Good morning campers!" Chris exclaimed "I have a great challenge for you all to participate in today!"

"Is it finally a reward challenge?" Noah asked,

"Nope" Chris laughed.

"Ah man, this is like world tour all over again" DJ complained.

"Yes, yes it is" Chris agreed "Alright now here's todays challenge. You will be playing a good old fashion game of Capture le flag! Both teams will be put into the forest on different sides your flags with your team logos are already there. You can choose to either guard your flag or run and get the other teams flag. Each team has their own zone . (Chef wheels out a map on a board showing each team their zone) If you go into their zone and get tagged by one of their players you are out of the challenge!"

"Hey Chris man, I got a question" Geoff said.

"Shoot!" Chris replied.

"If we get their flag we have to bring it back to our zone right?" Geoff asked.

"Yes my friend. Every team has a big space called their zone. Between each zone is no mans land, if you let someone on the other team take your flag to no mans land they win since they can not be tagged out in no mans land. All you want to make sure is that they don't get your flag past your zone." Chris stated. "Also, if you have the flag in your hands and get tagged in their zone you must drop the flag. The flag must remain where it was dropped. You cannot move it back. Alright now let's get this challenge started report to your sides of the forest!"

A long tiring walk through the forest to their designated spot came the Monkeys. Chris had put their spot near the cave just outside the forest. On the other side of the forest right before the entrance was the Tadpoles.

The Monkeys huddled into a group to try and figure out their game plan. They didn't exactly have a full proof team of speed so they needed to come up with a plan that allows their fastest players to go for the flag and guard their own flag.

"I don't really know how you guys run things over here" Heather stated "So, what's the plan?"

"You're actually asking someone other than yourself what we are doing?" Noah questioned. "That's a shock."

"Okay we're over this, I have already figured out a plan for us to win!" Courtney said.

"Oh and all of a sudden you're captain?" Duncan questioned.

"Dude, no time for arguments we may as well just do what she says" Geoff spoke to Duncan.

"Fine, whatever just say your plan" Duncan said irritated.

"Okay we should have five runners and 6 defence. Zoey, Brick, Geoff, Duncan, and I will be the runners" Courtney ordered "Then Cody, Noah, Sierra, Izzy, Heather and Lindsay can all be the guards of our flag."

"Wait, what am I doing?" The dimwitted blonde known as Lindsay questioned.

"Yeah you really picked the greatest group to guard the flags" Noah said sarcastically.

The Tadpoles were also discussing who they were going to have run and who was going to stay and protect their flag. With ten players on their team it was for surely going to be five going and five staying.

"Alright listen up, Lightning, Scott, Bridgette, Alejandro, and I shall be the ones trying to steal their flag." Jo demanded "Owen, DJ, Sam, Gwen, and Dawn can guard the flag."

"You realize that you're leaving our flag guarded by a group of unathletic kids besides DJ right?" Alejandro pointed out.

"So? With the five of us out there going after the flag they can't possibly stop us" Jo stated.

"Uh Jo, Alejandro does have a point" Bridgette added.

"Fine we need athletic people to stay behind also, Scott stay behind we'll bring Sam" Jo ordered.

"My pleasure, I'd love to stay behind." Scott snickered.

**Scott's confessional: If I stay behind and I make us lose the challenge and get someone such as Jo, Sam, Lightning, or Owen eliminated I can go back to my old tactics of throwing challenges and picking off my team one by one (Laughs hysterically) **

"Do I have to go with you guys?" Sam sighed.

"Yes. Now let's go!" Jo shouted.

"Lightning's going to do great in this challenge. Sha-win!" Lightning the egotistical maniac said.

Jo, Lightning, Alejandro, Bridgette, and Sam all went on their way to go steal the other teams flag. Lightning and Jo bolted off into a sprint towards the Monkeys flag even though they don't have a plan to what they were doing.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Sam yelled towards Jo and Lightning. "Where am I suppose to go to steal their flag?"

The two athletes didn't hear Sam yelling for them, so they just kept going.

"No worries compadre, just follow me" Alejandro said comforting Sam.

"Okay" Sam said following Alejandro.

**Bridgette's confessional: I can't believe it, even after world tour people will still listen to Alejandro. **

Both teams had their runners going towards the other teams flag. One way was Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Brick, and Zoey running towards the entrance of the forest. The other way was Jo, Lightning, Bridgette, Alejandro, and Sam running towards the part of the forest that has the cave. Nine of them had the same objective and that was to get the other teams flag. Then there was Sam who didn't really care.

Approaching the Tadpoles flag came Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Zoey, and Brick.

"Team I suggest we split up and try to surprise steal their flag" Brick suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Geoff you're with me." Duncan said.

Geoff went with Duncan to the left while Brick, Courtney, and Zoey went right. They had to circle around the other teams zone and try to find a good entrance spot to take their flag. Guarding the Tadpoles flag was Owen, Scott, DJ, Gwen and Dawn.

Getting near the cave came Lightning and Jo. Behind them was Bridgette, Alejandro, and Sam. Jo and Lightning were ready to go and rush the six members of the Monkeys guarding the flag. As soon as they were about to run through they heard someone say something.

"Jo! Lightning! Patient, don't go running right through." Alejandro said. "We should examine our competition first"

"Fine, muchacho" Jo mocked.

The five of them looked at what they were up against. Who they had to face was Noah, Cody, Heather, Lindsay, Sierra and Izzy.

"I think the only one we have to worry about catching us is Izzy" Bridgette stated "She's quick"

"I'm done with all this planning, Lightning can do this by himself, Sha-solo!" Lightning said as he left the other four.

"This sucks, all we can do is just sit here and wait" Cody sighed "Stupid Courtney"

"Come on Cody, it's not that bad" Sierra said. "It would only be bad if you weren't here"

"Yeah Cody it would be bad if you weren't here because your stalker wouldn't be able to stalk you. That'd be terrible" Noah said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Sierra agreed being clueless to Noah's sarcasm.

**Cody's confessional: Sierra still doesn't understand the whole meaning of friends and it's starting to get creepy again. (Cody sighed) **

Walking around the left side of the Tadpoles zone was Duncan and Geoff.

"Man, I don't get it. All I do is try and try to get Gwen back but she won't accept me" Duncan complained "I'm still not even sure what I did"

"You should ask around and maybe she's told someone else what you did" Geoff said.

"Hey that's a good idea" Duncan said "Man, I really hope Gwen and I both make it to the merge so we can get our relationship going, being on different teams doesn't help us at all"

They kept their conversation going until they came too close to the other team to talk. Standing about ten feet in front of them was Owen and DJ guarding their zone.

"DJ, are you sure you're unable to make some food for all of us instead of Chef's cooking?" Owen questioned.

"Man, I told you I'm positive. I already asked Chef and he yelled at me because I said I was better at cooking than him" DJ stated.

All of a sudden DJ and Owen had heard a noise coming from the bushes. They headed into that area which was where Duncan and Geoff were. On the right side of their zone was Courtney, Brick, and Zoey who all saw DJ and Owen heading towards the others.

"Great, now we have to help them" Courtney complained.

"No worries I got an idea" Zoey said happily "I'll run towards the flag and distract them and they'll either catch me or I will get the flag and run!"

"That's a great plan soldier" Brick stated. "Follow through!"

"Fine go do it!" Courtney said.

Zoey ran full speed towards the Tadpoles flag. She had her eye on the prize hoping to pull this off for her team. Within inches of the flag, Zoey was tackled by Gwen and was just tagged out. Hearing the noise DJ and Owen turned and looked over to Gwen and Zoey.

"Good job Gwen!" DJ cheered.

"Yeah! Nice one!" Owen also cheered.

"Well I guess I'm out" sighed Zoey.

Duncan and Geoff looked across at Brick and Courtney to see if they knew what to do.

"Man let's just all run right through and maybe one of us will get the flag" Geoff said.

"Sounds like a risky plan but let's try it" Duncan said "First, we have to go over and tell Brick and Courtney"

The two walked over to Brick and Courtney to tell them their plan. Meanwhile in the Monkeys zone, Lightning and Jo are just about to steal the flag.

"Lightning run right through and get the flag" Jo ordered.

"Don't worry Lightnings got this in the Sha-bag!" Lightning replied.

**Jo's confessional: My plan is to make Lightning run through and distract them so I can go right through and get the flag. **

Alejandro, Bridgette, and Sam were watching to see what the two were planning. Lightning ran through and headed right for the flag.

"Someone catch Lightning!" Heather demanded.

"I'm on it!" Cody said.

Cody ran after Lightning chasing him down attempting to tag him. Lightning was more fit and faster than Cody so that was a hard thing to do for Cody. Coming to a complete stop Lightning stopped and put out his foot tripping Cody.

"Ouch! That had to of hurt" Bridgette said watching them from outside the zone.

"You did not just do that!" Sierra yelled. "You're going to pay!"

Sierra ran and tackled Lightning and started hitting him. She was mad for him hurting Cody. Being the crazy obsessed psycho she is she wouldn't stop.

"Wow Cody, you know how to pick a protective girl friend" Noah laughed.

"Get off Lightning girl you're sha-crazy" Lightning said pushing Sierra off him.

Jo ran into the Monkeys zone heading straight for the flag. It was in her grasp until Izzy swung from a vine down and hit Jo tagging Jo out. With only three players left able to steal the flag the Tadpoles were in trouble.

Still attempting to steal the Tadpoles flag was Duncan, Geoff, Brick, and Courtney.

"Courtney and Brick you two run through this side and Duncan and I will go through this side" Geoff said "It's foolproof we can do this!"

Geoff and Duncan circled back around to their side and got ready to run right through.

"Get ready." Duncan ordered "Go now!"

The four of them ran into the Tadpoles zone hoping to get the flag. DJ started to chase Duncan while Owen attempted to tag Geoff. Brick was left alone. Courtney was being chased by Scott and Gwen. Both Gwen and Scott still were angry at Courtney for what she did last season.

"Don't worry Gwen, I got this one!" Scott shouted.

"Okay!" Gwen replied.

**Scott's confessional: I can't let Gwen catch Courtney we need to lose this challenge so we can get rid of someone like Owen or Sam. **

While half the tadpoles team was protecting their flag the other half was in the middle of stealing the monkeys flag. With Jo and Lightning tagged out, it was up to Alejandro and Bridgette to steal the Monkeys flag.

"What should we do now?" Bridgette asked.

"We got to strike quick, Sam be a distraction" Alejandro said.

They sent Sam into the zone and he started to run but none of the Monkeys noticed because they were watching Sierra give Lightning a smack down.

"Sam get the flag!" Bridgette whispered.

"Don't worry it's like capture the flag on my game-guy" Sam said.

"It's also capture the flag in real life." Alejandro spoke.

DJ caught Duncan and tagged him out. Owen was still chasing Geoff down but couldn't keep up with him. Scott was slowly chasing Courtney trying not to catch her. Gwen started to chase Brick since Dawn was in no shape or mental state to do it. Dawn was still frightened about Izzys aura.

"DJ help me catch Geoff!" Owen shouted.

"I'm on it man!" DJ replied.

DJ helped Owen catch Geoff. The Monkeys had three players out and only Brick and Courtney in the area to steal the flag. Unexpectedly Gwen tagged Brick out. All that was left was Courtney.

"Everyone go after Courtney!" Yelled Gwen.

DJ, Owen and Gwen started to chase Courtney who was still sort of being chased by Scott. Courtney sped up and headed straight for the flag. She grabbed the flag and was just about to pull it out of the ground. DJ, Owen, and Gwen all tackled Courtney and tagged her out.

"All five of the Monkeys flag stealers have been tagged out!" Chris announced over a loudspeaker.

"Seriously? Useless teammates" Heather said angered. "Cody, Noah, and Izzy let's go we have to steal the other teams flag."

"So, you want us to leave psycho stalker and einstein in charge of guarding our flag?" Noah questioned.

"They can't mess it up, it's not hard to guard a flag." Heather replied.

"Guys I'm great at stealing so when we get there let me steal it" Izzy said.

The four of them ran as fast as they could to the Tadpoles. When they arrived the four tadpoles were guarding their flag and Dawn was curled into a ball sitting there confused.

"Izzy has arrived!" Shouted Izzy.

"No! No! No!" Dawn screamed in terror.

**Noah's confessional: So freaky aura reading girl is terrified of Izzy? (Laughs hysterically) **

Izzy ran through the zone doing flips over the Tadpole teammates. She took a dive at the flag and grabbed it.

"Score one for Izzy!" Izzy shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" DJ shouted as he ran and tagged Izzy.

"That stupid psycho path." Heather said.

Still standing in the Monkeys zone was Sam. Nor Lindsay or Sierra saw or tagged him. Sierra was still giving Lightning a beat down for hurting Cody. Lindsay was just watching Sierra.

"Sam, grab the flag!" Alejandro demanded.

Sam stumbled then ran towards the flag pole. He pulled it out of the ground and started to walk out of the zone.

"Got the flag! One hundred points for me!" Sam cheered.

Lindsay looked over and saw Sam walking out of the zone. She noticed that her teams flag was missing. The blonde walked over to Sam.

"Sam have you seen my teams flag?" Lindsay asked "It's gone missing"

"Oh uh, I have it." Sam replied.

"Oh, okay thanks! As long as I know where it is!" Lindsay said then walked away.

"Sam run!" Bridgette yelled.

The video game playing teen started to run as fast as he could out of the zone. Being very inactive he was running slow. Lightning saw that Sam had the flag and was running away.

"Yes, Sha-win!" Lightning yelled while getting hit.

Sierra looked up and saw Sam running with the flag.

"Lindsay how'd Sam get by you?" Sierra questioned.

"He was guarding it for our team" Lindsay replied.

"He's not on our team!" Sierra screamed as she started to chase Sam.

Before Lindsay or Sierra could do anything Sam had past the line or their zone. He ran all the way through no mans land and kept going to his teams zone. He crossed the line for the tadpole zone and won it for his team.

"There we have it! Sam wins the challenge for his team!" Chris announced.

**Scott's confessional: Seriously? We won. This is just great. (Scott sighed) **

"I'll see the Monkeys at the elimination ceremony!" Chris said over the speaker.

**Duncan's confessional: There's only three reasons why we lost, Courtney, Sierra and most of all Lindsay. One of them has got to go. **

**Noah's confessional: Crazy psycho girl is going home, and I'm not talking about Izzy. **

**Sierra's confessional: I like Lindsay and all but she let Sam walk away with the flag so I'm voting for her. **

**Heather's confessional: I haven't liked her since season one and she really messed up this challenge. Bye bye Lindsay. **

Campfire ceremony:

"You have all casted your votes. One camper will not receive a marshmallow tonight. I have ten marshmallows and eleven campers, who's going home?" Chris said making the ceremony intense "I'll tell you eight campers who aren't going home, Geoff, Heather, Cody, Noah, Zoey, Brick, Duncan, and Izzy."

The eight campers that just received their marshmallows were all happy.

"Courtney, Sierra, and Lindsay you're all on the chopping block. Courtney for leaving all the slow unathletic campers to watch the flag, Sierra for being crazy, and Lindsay for letting Sam walk away with the flag" Chris announced "The second last marshmallow of the night goes to Courtney"

"Yes!" Courtney cheered.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes too…" Chris said leaving them hanging.

Sierra and Lindsay were both on the edge of their seats wondering which one of them was going home. Lindsay messed up big time and Sierra just scared people.

"Sierra. Lindsay it's time for you to get launched in the canon of shame."

"Awh, but I was doing so good" Lindsay sighed as she walked to the dock to launched out of the canon.

"There we have it, another dramatic episode of Total Drama Extraordinaires" Chris exclaimed "Tune in next time for another dramatic campfire ceremony on Total Drama Extraordinaires!"


End file.
